Hmp, Whatever
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: A very late holiday/birthday fic for my new character. Yes, you know it. We'll look deeper towards his reverse personality. AU. Definitely OOC on his part. T for the only word here depicting flowery image. Please, Read and Review.


Dear readers, this must be a very late greeting... but HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) Sorry its very late to make another fanfic.

Blame it on the internship/on-the-job training... makes me dizzy _

This is also a very late fic for my first ever character x reader...

Giotto.

And yep, he's a dame in this fanfic :) A major AU if you say! :)

So, let's read it, shall we?

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Ms. Akira Amano. Any events written in here are due to a fan's imagination.

* * *

><p>Hmp, Whatever<p>

* * *

><p>08:30 PM. It is your time to rest. You just got home from a press conference, together with your vocalists, musicians, and your parents as backup support. You are a music composer, and this song hit the top billboard charts for just three days!<p>

However, you are not happy at all.

All of your smiles, all of those comments you give positively, all of your positive energy. They are just fakes.

You are wearing a mask. A façade of what you really feel.

And you don't want to share that on public.

It's just that there is only one person who knew about it.

And well, that person is the one you had all frustrated with.

You opened the door in your apartment, and the first thing you saw was a note that was placed in a stationary. You know who's handwriting it is.

At first, you plan to burn it away or throw it to the nearest trashcan. But, because of you curiosity to find out what is inside that note, you read it.

He really wants to see me, huh. You thought.

Inside the note, a message is written. It says:

Meet me at the place when we first met,fifteen minutes before nine. I want to tell you something. Come here, please. I'm begging you.  
>Sawada I.<p>

"What?! I only have five more minutes! Oh, what to do, what to do!"

You panicked. You paced around in circles, deciding if you should go there or just neglect it and pretend that the letter never existed.

But somehow, you want to tell him what you feel.

Deep inside, you want to see him too.

So, after contemplating yourself for three minutes, you opened the door outside your room.

You practically ran the streets to look for that place. With the shortest tree you first climbed, and miserably fell on the arms of that man.

And he is your first crush, your first love, your first lover.

He has a mass of wildly untamed hair as golden as the Mida's touch, as how you termed it. He has a set of eyes as blue as the sky. He is as charming as your dream prince riding on his mighty stead.

And little by little, you felt that emotion you've never felt before.

He also felt the same for you. It took years before the both of you realized the feelings for each other. When he confessed to you (in a very scientifically way), you laughed, saying "You don't have to be a  
>corny person to tell me that... because before you open that mouth of yours... you also knew that I also felt the same way."<p>

That was your very first kiss. Under that tree.

It was very weird. In any way possible, with you looking for the imaginary things, and him looking for the reality of life, you are total poles. You will never fit each other.

But you did, you fit each other like pieces of the puzzle. Like those mitten gloves.

You compliment each other.

He's a bright scientist.

You're an idol of the crowd.

He depends his life with numbers.

You are still inside that fairytale.

But then, you love him. And he loves you.

You ran the streets in an outfit you wore on that conference, not noticing the people looking around you.

You haven't realized those cameras flashing towards you.

All you think about is him. That person you almost gave up on loving, because of a little argument about your naivety.

You know he's right. But, you're too stubborn to let him overpower you.

You admitted it.

You're selfish.

You're prideful.

You're childish.

And you hated yourself for that.

You reached that place. You saw him, wearing his lab coat. Not wearing his eyeglasses. You felt pity on him, because of his nearsightedness.

But you had to admit it: he's gorgeous without those oversized glasses he usually wore.

"I'm here. Now what?" You said. But inside, you want to embrace him tightly. Your stubbornness made you do that.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I did last week. I know I should have let you win the argument. Please forgive me - "

"Is that all what you want to tell me?" You interrupted his very long speech.

However, your mind says, Damn! That's not what I'm supposed to say! I'm supposed to tell him 'I'm sorry!' What the hell?!

The blonde picked up a jar full of lighting nanobots. You rolled your eyes, almost walking away. But his hand gripping your arm made you stop.

"Wait! That's not I wanted to say!"

You harshly retreated your arm from his hand, stating rather loudly to his face. "You brought your work with you?!"

"N-no! That's not it... Please listen..." He shakily opened the jar, as the nanobots came out, flying chaotically. "I modified these nanobots, so that they would react with music..."

He picked up something from his back.

What's that? A violin?

He positioned his instrument like a professional musician would.

"I hope you would be happy to sing along with me."

At that first tune, you already knew the song he was going to play.  
>The chorus of your favorite song.<p>

And you sang.

" Kyou dake wa wagamama na boku no soba de waratte yo, Nanimo iranai kimi ga iru dake de ii sa,  
>Kotoba mo kisu mo boku o iyasenai,<br>Kitto, kitto ashita wa daijoubu sa…  
>Hold my heart… Stay with me… Kono mama true love "<p>

As soon as the last tune was heard, you saw that the nanobots regrouped themselves to form a message. The first words were "PLEASE FORGIVE ME" and "I STILL LOVE YOU."

The last words made your jaw drop. You squinted your eyes to see again those words.

Even slapping your own face which made you cringe a little, you still couldn't believe what it says.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

You looked from that person holding the violin, saying "I - is that... t - t - true?"

He smiled towards you while scratching his head. "I know it's all of the sudden... But I can't hold myself anymore... Guess that's love, right... Ahaha..."

"Yes."

He looked towards your eyes, slightly widening. "W - what?"

"Do I have to spell it out? I. Said. Yes. I. Do. Idiot. Could you please clean your ears - "

"OH MY GOD!"

He hugged you tightly. You blushed several shades of red because of that.

But, your stubborn self made you push him away. And away he did.

"How much airheaded can you be? Could you do it normally, like what I've seen in movies? Like kneeling and asking for my hand - "

"Alright."

"Huh?"

You looked at him comically. But you almost squealed like a lovestruck teen watching sappy romance movies and shojou animes.

He kneeled in front of you, showing a box with a ring inside. He gently caressed your hand, kissing it endearingly, then stared right through your eyes.

"(Surname, Name), my dear lover for five years, whom I love very much to give up my profession... Please, marry me."

Your face turned a very dark shade of red. Your head was swirling around. You almost want to pass out and escape this thing.

But you know you can't.

"You're lucky you're my boyfriend. If not... Well..."

"Yes?"

"Well... Sawada Ieyasu... the freaking scientist I trully loved... Yes, I do want to marry you..."

He fitted the ring on your ringfinger, standing up to reach your face.

You smiled to him. "Ieyasu... you know what... You're still a no-good, you know... What would you do without me?..."

He smiled, cupping your face. "I will be a no-good, just for you... Mrs. (Name) Sawada sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Well... we'll see about that..."

And then, you kissed.

Not noticing those flashing cameras from the reporters around you.

"Who's that?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Are you now engaged?"

"When's the marriage?"

Hmp, whatever. You thought as you hooked your hands around his waist.


End file.
